Precious Moments
by The Amazing Artist
Summary: Esmeralda is the adopted daughter of Magnus and Alec. Follow her as she tries to survive the pressure of being the daughter of one of the greatest showhunter in the Clave and High Warlock of Brooklyn.


_Hey Everyone So this is a possible three shot but it could possibly become a start to a multichaptered story. Here you go! _

_PS: Daddy= Magnus, Papa= Alec_

_Disclaimer: All rights belong to Cassie Clare. I only own the plot. Beta by VampiressBeauty20. Thanks Girl _

Alec POV

It's been 10 years since I first met Magnus. 10 years of waking up every morning to the most beautiful man on earth.

It's been 8 years since our pride and joy came into our life. My daughter, Esmeralda. I don't know if I have ever been happier than I have now.

Esmeralda was just a baby when she was left on our doorstep. Magnus was furious that someone would leave such a precious child all alone.

Frankly I was too. We vowed on that day that we would take care of her and raise her as our own. Years had gone by and she was still our precious baby girl.

Now she was eight years old and growing into a strong, beautiful and independent girl. She reminded me so much of her father. She had Magnus' eyes. They were cat eyes and a beautiful blue green colour.

She was strong and confident already at such a young age. She was already becoming a master at sarcasm just like Mags. Unlike me, she was as loud and colourful as her dad. Already wearing glitter at the age of eight.

Magnus was extremely proud when he found out her new found love of glitter. I simply shook my head but couldn't help at smile as I stared at Magnus and Mini Mags. Both drenched in multi coloured glitter.

Everything was perfect. I had the two most important people in my life here with me. I vow never to let anything ever happen to either one of them.

Esmeralda POV

I was so excited. This was the first time ever that we could go with our parents to the Clave meeting in Idris.

Victoria and Avalon were talking non-stop about how beautiful it was going to be. Victoria was the daughter of my aunt Izzy while Ava was the daughter of my uncle Jace.

We were currently in Ava's room here at the institute. Our parents were in the library discussing some important things.

Ethan and Max were in the kitchen getting us something to much on. Max was Vic's older brother. He looked a lot like uncle Simon while Vic looked more like aunt Izzy.

Ethan on the other hand was Ava's older brother. He was a carbon copy of uncle Jace except for his eyes which were the same vivid green as aunt Clary.

Ava looked a lot like aunt Clary. She had freckles and auntie's crazy red hair. She had uncle Jace' eyes though which were a shiny gold.

Ava and Vic were my best friends. We've known each since were little well little-er. We were the same age since I came to my dads the year Ava and Vic were born.

Unlike my best friends I wasn't a Shadowhunter. I was a warlock like my daddy. Sometimes I felt bad that I wasn't like my Papa but I was proud to be a warlock.

According to my daddy I was getting better and better everyday. I had been practicing my magic since as long as I could remember.

I also remember practicing bow and arrow since I was younger. Papa thought me how to hold a bow properly since I really didn't know how.

Papa has been training me ever since and now I've gotten way better. I have improved in my majic just as much.

Like my Papa I love reading. I have red all of the Institute's books as well as my daddy's books on majic. My daddy would always tell me how much I reminded him of himself.

I wore colourful clothes just like him. I love glitter too. Daddy would sometimes tell me that he used to try to force Papa to try wearing more colourful clothes.

I loved listening to the story of hoe Daddy and Papa met. I looked up to both of them since they had always been my heroes.

Papa would tell me I looked like Daddy but Daddy would always say the opposite. In my opinion I looked like both of them. I had long, soft curled hair which fell down past my shoulder in raven black waves.

My eyes were like my daddy's. They looked like a cat's but they were a mixture of my daddy's green gold eyes and my papa's blue eyes.

I loved cats. Especially our cat, the Chairman. I hated being called my full name. I preferred to be called Esme.

Max was my best guy friend. He was sweet and nice to me. He was nothing like Ethan. Ethan was annoying and mean and I couldn't stand him!

My life was awesome. I had two parents that I know loved me to pieces. I had awesome best friends. A loving family. Now I was going to see a city where my Papa came from. Where my Papa kissed daddy in front of the whole Clave!

I couldn't wait. We were all set. We had all our things packed and were waiting for our parents in the living room.

Once they were done talking they went over to us and gave us hugs. Daddy then made a portal that was going to lead us to Idris. I took a deep breath. I held my dads hands tightly before we stepped into the swirling blue portal.

_**TBC...**_

_Well here is the first chapter. I will update as soon as I can. I hope you like it. Please R&R._

_**~The Amazing Artist~**_


End file.
